Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to two component sprayable adhesive systems, whether air-atomized or airless. More particularly, the present invention relates to a two component sprayed adhesive system that includes an additive in one of the components to visually, optically, or otherwise indicate that the two components are being properly combined during use.
Description of Related Art
With typical two component adhesive spray systems, a base adhesive and activator are sprayed together to mix either in the air before a surface and/or on the surface receiving the adhesive. The activator mixing with the adhesive is an important part of the adhesion process because in many cases without the activator mixing, the adhesive will not work, or at best will take a longer than desirable time to be adherent. Thus, it is important that proper amounts of both adhesive and activator is sprayed on a surface in two component sprayed adhesive applications.
However, in many cases, an issue causing an improper mixture of adhesive and activator such as one of the nozzles of the two component spray system (adhesive nozzle, or activator nozzle) clogging, either fully or partially, may occur. In particular, it is known that the activator may clog more readily than the adhesive. This can lead to failure of adhesive applications. In such a case, it may further be difficult to impossible for an operator to tell that one of the nozzles are clogged because visually, if some fluid is being applied to the adhesive receiving surface, it is difficult to tell which fluid and in what amounts.
Therefore, what is needed is a two component adhesive spray system capable of providing a visual indication of if an adequate amount of both sprayed components are being applied to the surface on which the adhesive is being sprayed.